


I need you, Cas, we are family!

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I hate myself enough already, Impulse Writing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Please don't hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had hoped he would never have to fight Lucifer in this vessel. He didn’t want to hurt Cas, no matter how urgent the situation was. Dean would rather have the devil possess his already darkened soul rather than have Cas’ pure one be tainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you, Cas, we are family!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this... it was supposed to be a happy ending, but yeah, everything about this story was an impulse. I don't own any of the characters.

Dean had hoped he would never have to fight Lucifer in this vessel. He didn’t want to hurt Cas, no matter how urgent the situation was. No matter what Lucifer had done while in Cas’ body, it had not been the angel’s fault. Castiel thought he had taken the right decision. He had felt forgotten, useless and if Dean was honest with himself, it was his fault that his friend had decided to say yes to the devil. If only Dean had taken better care of him, if only he had seen how bad Cas’ self-esteem had got… he would have been able to convince the angel that there was another way. Dean would rather have the devil possess his already darkened soul rather than have Cas’ pure one be tainted.

But it was too late. Lucifer’s influence and power over Cas was too strong now to be fought. And this is how Dean found himself being beaten, almost to death, by the devil himself inside the body of the angel he loved. Yes, you heard him. The angel he loved! Dean didn’t know how far that love went, he just knew that Cas was more than a friend. Whether he loved him as a brother or a lover, Dean couldn’t tell. And it didn’t matter anymore. Because he was about to die by the hand of Lucifer, of Satan, the angel who rebelled against God’s creation.

Cas rebelled as well. He rebelled for Dean, he chose to turn his back on his family and on everything he knew and was familiar with to save Dean: one human among so many, one human that meant more to Heaven than any other person on Earth. Dean didn’t understand why he was so important, Michael could have easily chosen someone else. Despite being his one true vessel, Michael should have known that Dean would be too stubborn to accept to let the angel possess him. Thanks to Cas he had not caved in. Thanks to Cas, he was still alive, Sammy was still alive. They owed so many things to the angel. And Dean wouldn’t get the chance to tell him how grateful he was for everything the angel had done and sacrificed for them.

Cas would never know that Dean loved him.

“Any last words, Winchester?” Lucifer’s voice was calm, posed, controlled, as if he had not been beating a man with all his strength for the past ten minutes. The coppery taste of blood almost made him throw up in his own mouth, but Dean spit it out before receiving another blow to his nose.

“Fuck off, you son of a bitch”

“Now, now”, Cas’ hand wrapped tightly around Dean’s throat was all the hunter could think about. Cas had never touched him so intimately since he had pulled him out of hell Dean realized. They had rarely had skin to skin contact, always having clothing between Castiel’s hand and Dean’s skin. Dean noticed the warmth emanating from Jimmy’s former body. “Don’t hurt poor Castiel’s feelings. He’s already squirming in here, foolishly trying to fight me”

Dean felt his heart clench in his chest. He knew that he had little chance to get to Cas, but he had nothing to lose and it was definitely worth a try.

“Cas, you there?” His voice was hoarse. He felt how difficult it was to speak, his throat itchy like that of a thirsty man after years of wandering in a particularly arid desert. His heart was heavy with guilt and love for both Sammy and Cas. He needed to say what was on his mind, even if those were the last words he would ever speak. “Cas, you hear me? You can stop this… like you did with Naomi years ago, remember Cas?”

“You really believe that he’ll be able to fight me? You little stupid human, no wonder my father left you to deal with the darkness on your own” Another blow hit Dean right in the guts, “However, why he loves you so is still not logical to me. Oh Dean” The hunter flinched as Lucifer brought Castiel’s hand to his hair, expecting another blow. However, the devil merely petted his hair, as if soothing a terrified animal. “Now, now, now… if only you were able to hear Cas’ thoughts on you. He loves you, you know. The moment Castiel lay a hand on you, he was lost, and I’m certain that I am not the only angel who thinks this way. He would do anything for you, as you can see… so sad that you will never reciprocate his feelings. You would sacrifice him without a second thought if Sammy was in danger, wouldn’t you?”

“Cas listen to me… I need you, man! We’re family, remember! We’re family, Cas”

“And Castiel is MY brother” Cas’ fingers pulled at Dean’s hear, forcing him to look into those tainted blue eyes. Lucifer smiled, flashing his red eyes at the hunter, who felt like crying seeing the perfect azure orbs disappear before him. “I will take care of my little Castiel, I will make sure that he’s taken care of. Who knows, he might want to rule Hell by my side, he would make a very good sidekick, you know. Castiel is bright, people trust him and once he’s loyal to someone, he won’t let anything or anyone break his convictions. Precisely what I’m looking for in a sidekick”

“You’re right, Lucifer! Cas’ loyalty will never fail! And his loyalty lies with us, not with you. Cas, please listen. I love you, man. I need you here and I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for not being the friend you needed or deserved, I’m sorry for using you as a weapon. But you’re stronger than him, Cas. You fought him once, you can regain control a second time” Lucifer merely chuckled.

“Oh well hello there, Castiel. See, the little angel is trying to fight me and using all that is left of his grace to kick me out. Shame… I could have used him with his powers, but I suppose that he’ll make a nice human pet”

“Cas, listen to my voice, come to me, fight him you can do this”

“You two make me want to throw up.”, Lucifer’s voice was sour, cold and it hurt Dean more than he cared to show,  “He’s crying out his love for you! Such a shame that he’ll have to kiss a corpse…” Dean felt the blow coming. He saw the flash of an angel blade and knew that it was almost over. He remembered what he had told Sammy: “close your eyes”. Dean didn’t want his last vision to be that of the man he loved killing him. He thought of Sam, of Cas, of their smiles, even of Lisa and Ben… but the last picture he wanted to see before dying was that of his mother.

The blow never came. When Dean opened his eyes, he saw Lucifer’s grace escape Jimmy’s body and also noticed the angel blade hanging from the vessel’s stomach. Cas grunted in pain and sank to his knees. _No this can’t be true._ But it was. Dean felt tears roll down his cheeks and heard someone scream. Maybe Sam, or maybe himself, he didn’t know. Someone, this much he knew, was screaming Cas’ name. The angel merely smiled.

“I love you, too Dean”

When Sam arrived half an hour later, he found his older brother crying on the floor of the bunker, holding Cas’ limp body in his arms, the dark shadows of wings covering his clothes and parts of his skin.   


End file.
